Puppets
by MiniBrissy
Summary: With the infamous Dr. Blowhole Skipper and the twins have told Kowalski about in his neighborhood, Kowalski and Private find themselves cornered by the said scientist who they've never even met at the time. And he seems to have quite an interest in finding someone even Blowhole hasn't met- Private. Enjoy! (Will be a bit bloody)
1. Chapter 1

"Walski? What's happening?" a tiny voice, shaking, asked.

Kowalski placed a finger on the child's lips, holding him closer to his chest with the other arm. Kowalski sat behind one of their neighbor's house in the dusky night, Private in his arms. "Stay quiet, Private. We… we need to stay hidden, okay?" he whispered, own voice trying to mask his nervousness.

He peaked behind the corner, seeing no one in view. He let out a sigh of relief, slouching against the wall.

Suddenly, he heard a voice booming from afar.

"I know you're somewhere here, Tux brothers. Hand over your child and no one gets hurt," it called, tone in a teasingly dark sadistic manner.

Kowalski cursed under his breath, his breathing becoming unsteady. He shook himself out of the panic, he needed to focus! His brother was being hunted!

He needed a way to escape, to get back to their home. But with Private out in the open of his arms, the mad man would see him clearly with his robotic eye.

Kowalski didn't know the man that trailed their tails. But he knows, from Skipper, that this was the infamous Dr. Blowhole.

Only Skipper and the twins had ever encountered him. So why does he want Private? How could he even know of the five-year old's existence? Hell, he didn't even know about Kowalski!

Kowalski snapped back into reality upon hearing approaching footsteps, a deep chuckle accompanying it. He thought quickly, at least to have _tried_ a way to fool this man into thinking they were not of Tux blood.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. True, it's a weak plan, but if this man has never seen either of them, he may not have the faintest of thinking they were his targets.

Kowalski put Private down and began to dig through his pockets. He pulled out various markers, pens, pencils that he would use to write on his pocket book. He chose out a red marker and then a black marker.

Private tilted his head, curious when suddenly Kowalski placed a hand under his chin and directed him closer. He giggled, but forced himself to suppress it when he remembered Kowalski telling him to stay quiet. But the sensation of the cold marker running across his face just tickled so much!

On his baby brother's face within seconds were two red circles that covered both his cheeks. Under the circles would run a black line to under his chin. And on the corners of Private's mouth were also two lines, and just like that, resembled the traits of a marionette. Or at least a child dressed as one.

Private's eyes set onto the reflection of the window behind Kowalski. He studied Kowalski's work, tempted to touch it, but had a hand pull his own away from his face. He looked at Kowalski, eyes wide and head tilting to the other side.

"Walski? Why do I- "he asked, but was cut off as Kowalski picked him up again.

"Shh, I don't have many options of getting us through that man, but this is the best we have. Just trust big brother on this okay?" Kowalski explained as calmly as he could, ruffling the child's hair when he gave a small hum.

"Now, I just need you to act like a puppet, okay? Try not to say anything unless I give you a cue, okay Private?" he instructed carefully, standing up. Private nodded, holding onto Kowalski's sleeve.

" _Hello there."_

Kowalski gasped, heart pounding and stomach weary. Luckily, Private hadn't screamed from the scare, but instead cowered his head into his arms. They did their best to recollect themselves in front of this shady figure.

"O-oh, you gave m-me quite a shock, sir!" Kowalski played, forcing himself to keep his panic from being visible now that it's show time.

The man chuckled, eyeing the two down. "My apologies. Are you from this neighborhood?" he questioned. He eyed Private, who remained in his hiding.

Kowalski tugged at his collar. Was it becoming hard to breathe or what? He answered. "I-uh, yes. I am. Why do you ask? Are you lost?"

The man closed his one real eye, the other scanning around. He shook his head, putting his hands up in front of him. "No no, I am not. But I am looking for someone who lives around in this neighborhood," he paused. "Do you perhaps know where Skipper Tux and his brothers reside? I'm here for a visit."

Kowalski thought. "I'm t-terribly sorry, sir, but I do not know where Skipper lives-"

"But you know him?"

"Yes- no! No I don't."

"I think you do, sir"

"N-no! I'm sorry but I do not."

"I'm sure you do. You sound like somebody that Skipper's mentioned before, I'm sure you are him. Look, I have to get going to find him, but if you happen to see Skipper, tell him for me that one of his younger brothers had a severe asthma attack on the streets. He's currently at my home, recovering. It's urgent, so if you find him before I do, please tell him," the man said finally, turning around and beginning to walk the opposite direction.

Kowalski stood there, eyes wide trying to quickly piece together what the man said. Suddenly, Private slipped up, trembling from the presence of the stranger.

"Walski? Is Rico hurt?" he asked, eyes tearing up as he began to break into a sob from the thought.

Kowalski shushed him, trying to calm him down. Suddenly, the man turned around again.

He advanced on the two, backing them up into a corner. He laughed. "So it _is_ you, Kowalski. And Private Tux. Did you honestly think such a disguise would fool _me_?"

Before Kowalski could protest and try to fix their slip up, the man's robotic eye began to whir. The main part, which 'normally' shined a red light clanked inside, switching with other mains that seemed to have their own purposes, until it stopped on one.

It sprayed out a gas that quickly clouded the two. With every breath, the world became more disoriented and blurry. Kowalski's head began to pain from such visions that he could no longer stand and fell to his knees. The man only looked down, to aim the continuous gas at them. Kowalski fell to his side, to avoid crushing the child already gone limp. Before his eyes shut, Kowalski saw the man looking down at him grinning. And saying "It's nice to meet you, Tux brothers.

* * *

Part one! :D Also, again, I really appreciate those reviews some have left on my other stories! And I am still open to suggestions for stories!


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh.._

"Well, welcome back to the world, sunshine."

Kowalski sprang awake, hitting his head against the wall his arms were chained up to. He groaned out in pain, trying to rub the new pain on his head with his shoulder.

He looked up, taking in the place. It seemed like some sort of dungeon. He was chained behind bars. And there, hooked up to a contraption was Private who still lied unconscious.

Kowalski struggled against the chains but to no avail. "Go ahead, tire yourself out, but don't blame me when you miss the show."

Kowalski looked to the direction of the voice. There, sitting behind a board of controls and buttons was the man. He took in a deep breath, trying to fight against the wave of anxiety building up in his systems.

"Who _are_ you? And what do you want with Private?"

"Why, hasn't Skipper told you of any of our memories together? Not even Manfredi? Johnson?"

Kowalski didn't answer, eyes narrowing at the man.

"Well, if you didn't know, I am Dr. Blowhole. If you couldn't tell, your older brothers and I aren't always... on the right foot, so to say."

"What does that have to do with us? With Private? What do you want from him?" Kowalski questioned. "You don't even know Private!"

"Ah, but it is you who doesn't know Private."

Kowalski's brow burrowed, confused at such a statement. Him not know Private, his own baby brother? Yeah right.

"See, I didn't even know that Skipper had more brothers aside from the twins. Course, I wouldn't have cared unless I wanted you for a hostage situation- oh! That's a good idea, I should write a note." Blowhole teased, keeping Kowalski on edge.

Seeing that the Kowalski didn't take a liking to his "humor" he continued.

"Anyways. In the past, I've managed to get my hands on the DNA of your older brothers. Of course, it wasn't normal blood. Upon further inspection, I found something interesting."

He pressed a button, and on the wall flipped out a wide screen that showed the traces of DNA from Manfredi, Johnson, and Skipper… And Nigel?

"I know how you're all made. I just don't have the technology nor the slightest clue to what type of machine it was you were all created in, but I do know this- you are all of blood fusions of two donors, that gave you your unique DNA." He paused.

Kowalski was watching intently, as if looking for a flaw in his information, but careful not to give any unknown information to him.

Blowhole cleared his throat. "For example, your dear Skipper was made from the blood of Manfredi and Johnson. With other factors I have not yet figured out, that gave him his skills of a professional martial artist. _You_ have that brain of yours, etc., etc. When I simulated the fusions of combinations, that was when I knew that those three idiots _did_ indeed have more brothers. The smallest trace of DNA I found on a tattered part of Johnson's clothes? It matched with a combination that made you. And then an item Manfredi dropped? Rico. And then Private was confirmed when Skipper 'accidentally' slipped up."

"You're not telling me what you want from Private-"

Suddenly, a sharp blade was chucked towards Kowalski's head, and had only missed and instead pierced into the cement wall beside him.

"I'm getting there!"

For a scientist with plans, he sure didn't have any worries losing time to tell his whole backstory.

"From the simulated DNA of Private, I noticed something in it. There is a chemical in there. And from what I've concluded. It's _his_ abilities that were inhibited by a disturbance from the _chemical's_ fusion with his genes to effectively be used, something I'm sure even his big brothers don't know about," he finished, mocking him in a mushy tone.

"You might be wondering what that chemical is-"

"No-"

"Well! _This_ is what it is!" he yanked down one of the largest levers on the board in front of him, activating the machine that strapped Private in.

The room was filled by the machine's zaps and turning and whirring bits and pieces as Private's cries of pain rang into Kowalski's ears. His tiny body desperately trying to pull against the bounds on his limbs.

Kowalski watched in horror, quick to notice the blood that seeped from every spot of skin on Private's body. He fought against the chains on his bruising wrists, but to no avail.

Fortunately, Blowhole deactivated the machine, finished with the "demo".

Private's body went limp on the contraption once again, now panting heavily and whimpering, eyes shut tight and blood continued to leak out.

"Strange… I'm not sure of the sudden bleeding. But! _This_ is what I found," he said, motioning to the second part of the machine. It was a tube that seems to have extracted parts from Private's genes, but in it was… a pink liquid?

Kowalski stared, in a state of shock from what he witnessed to speak.

Blowhole pulled the tube out and held it in one hand for Kowalski to see. "This is what Private should have been able to use to his advantage, and now it will be mine," he said twistedly, laughing cruelly.

"With this, I will be able to simply hypnotize any human on earth with only a single look at what I apply this to! To him, it was a quantum hyper-cute that would have stunned on-lookers _and_ could have put them into a hypnosis stage to do his orders."

He crackled once more, whilst pinching Private's bloody cheek mockingly. "But I don't think _he_ has any use for it. So why don't I take it off his hands?"

Blowhole made his way to the machine again, and took hold of the lever.

"Wait!"

"Hm? What? You think you'll be able to change my mind from taking this?-"

"No! No, you wouldn't want to do that right now! Think! I-if you take it all from him at once, he's going to die!"

"So? You think I care?"

"Th-that's not m-my point! If he dies, you've limited yourself to how much of that chemical you can get. Look at him- his body's bleeding because the chemicals you've taken from him no longer hold in the blood with the help of his skin. But if he heals-"

"I see your point!" Blowhole interrupted, impatient and irritated from Kowalski's babble.

"Hm… I see your point..." he said again, this time more thoughtfully. "Very well. I'll keep him as my infinite source."

Kowalski shuddered at such a thought. If he doesn't use the time he's bought wisely, Private may have a life of being regularly attached to this machine to be put through pain. Over and over.

"I will let him… recover. Until then, I'll figure out how I can use _you_ ," he claimed grimly, moving away from the machine.

He began to make his way towards the door of the dungeon, hand behind him. But before he opened it, he turned his head. "And if you plan any sort of escape. I will have you killed. Maybe even you brother."

Kowalski gulped. With that, Blowhole turned back around and opened the heavy door.

He was met with another man.

* * *

Part Twoooooo! Part Three coming soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while! Here's the conclusion to this one-shot! Enjoy! :D Also, love to you guys! 3  
**

* * *

"Wh-!"

Suddenly, Blowhole was punched and thus violently slammed to the ground. He lied there, cradling the robotic eye that was crushed. Its metals were punched in, piercing into the skin around it and spilling blood.

There, fist still in place from when he punched the evil scientist, was Rico. He reeled back his hand, body straightening but immediately hunching as he placed a firm hand on his chest. He adjusted the bandana on his face to cover the bottom half as he walked over to the man in pain.

He squatted down beside him, reaching into the mechanical eye and forcefully pulling out the main piece. He pointed the nozzle of it to Blowhole, and pressed a button on it, spraying out the same gas used on Kowalski and Private, _and_ Rico prior to them.

Within a few seconds, Blowhole was knocked out. Rico stood up, dropping the piece to the ground and crushing it with his shoe, grinding it to bits.

He made looked around the room, brows jumped slightly upon seeing the other two present.

"K-K'w'lski?" he called, coughing harshly.

Kowalski scowled at the wet hacks. "Rico!"

The younger man searched, finally seeing the keys on the wall and grabbing them before moving to unlock Kowalski's cell. And then his chains, before accidentally dropping the keys when he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace.

"Rico, are you okay?" Kowalski asked, pulling himself away and taking hold of the bandana on Rico's face. Gently, he pulled it down, revealing the dried _and_ wet blood that stained his chin and shirt.

"C'mon, let's get Private and get out of here," Kowalski stated, deciding to deal with both their injuries after getting away from the deranged Dr. Blowhole. Rico nodded, keeping Kowalski's hand in his as they exited the bars and unstrapped Private from the machine. Rico held him, wrapping him in his suit jacket.

Before they went out the door, Kowalski looked back, seeing the room once more. He took the tube that contained the pink chemical and put it in his pocket for future investigations. He had Rico help him destroy the machine and the information Blowhole had on the brothers.

They went out, running door to door until finally they were met with the outside… Outside of an old, rundown- looking factory?

Upon being engulfed by the cold night air, Rico fell to his knees, lungs burning from the dry air that irritated his lungs already damaged beforehand. Kowalski got down to his level, taking Private from his arms as he rubbed his back, with no other options left that would help.

"I'm sorry Rico but I don't have your inhaler with us. We have to… get home…" Kowalski said, slowing when he realized just how dangerous a trek could be. With Rico and Private in desperate need for aid, there was no way to make it home. Besides, who knew how far they were from home?

Before Kowalski could break into a panic, Rico took his hand, and forced himself to at least whisper. "It's okay...! I 'lready c-called big bros…!" And surely enough, Kowalski heard the running steps. There, making their way to the missing brothers, Skipper, Manfredi and Johnson.

When the three finally met paths, the three older men hugged their injured brothers tightly.

"Kowalski! Rico! What the hell happened?!" Skipper demanded, eyes flooded with worry as he held their hands tightly in front of him. His eyes caught sight of the bundle in his arms, widening with horror at the sight of red. "Private..? Kowalski, what happened?" he asked again, more gentle.

"We were kidnapped by Blowhole. We can explain later- Private needs immediate help and Rico's asthma is at severe levels right now," Kowalski informed, breathing rapidly, anxiety seeping out now.

Manfredi took Private from Kowalski, and tried to calm the man as a mental breakdown was becoming apparent. Johnson took hold of Rico's hand and sat him down. The younger man curled up, placing his head onto Johnson's lap as the older brother held him close as he tried to ease the man's labored breaths.

Skipper looked towards the building. Without warning, he ran towards it, ready to arrest the menace to society. Finally, he made it to the door that would lead him to the main section of the factory, where Blowhole would have set up a temporary lair. He barged in to the room, a loud bang ringing through the air.

The room was empty. Blood on the floor and bits from what Skipper recognized as part of his robotic eye, but no Blowhole. Once again, he escaped. Skipper let out a fumed hum, punching the wall, before running out again, regrouping with the others.

"Was he…?" Manfredi started.

"No. He's… he got away again. C'mon, we gotta get these guys home."

The brothers made their way quickly to their car, Manfredi holding and whispering to the child in his arms, Johnson carrying Rico in a piggyback, and Skipper guiding Kowalski as his excessive panic finally let out.


End file.
